My Dragon, My Friend, My Memories
by Theo 'Blitz' Leung
Summary: The journey of Futch and Humphrey as they search for a new dragon to regain the honour of a Dragon Knight.


My Dragon, My Friend, My Memory ****

My Dragon, My Friend, My Memories

By: Theodore Leung

[TheoLeung@Sprint.ca][1]

****

__

During the Gate Rune War, Gregminster Airspace

The sky was dark, only illuminated by the faint glow of moonlight and the glittering starts in the distance. To the untrained eye, one would not be able to see some starts disappear, only to reappear again a few short seconds later. To the trained eye, they would see, but be left in wonderment on the occurrence.

* * * * * *

"Come on Black!" Futch told his dragon, Black. Much like the name implies, the dragon was of dark, scaled skin and was well camouflaged within the blackness of the night sky. "Windy can't reach us up here!" Black roared his acknowledgment towards his Dragon Knight.

"Once we're back to the Dragon Den, we can get the final ingredient to help cure the Dragons…." Futch told Black, trailing off. In his hand he held the precious flower that he needed. Black cried a warning towards his rider. He beckoned behind him.

"What?!" Futch looked back, and saw bolts of lightning fly towards him. "Break right!" Futch commanded, the dragon following instructions almost milliseconds afterwards. The blue bolts of magic hit them, despite the maneuver. Electricity surged through the dragon and the rider, causing the descent of the two. Futch fell unconscious during these seconds, but heard the soft moan of a dragon.

"I'll protect you."

* * * * * * *

__

Three months after the Gate Rune War, Gregminster

Futch stood on the battlement that surrounded Gregminster. In his right hand, he held the one thing that was left of his friend: a black scale.

"Black…." Futch muttered under his breath.

_"Without a dragon, you do know you can't be a Dragon Knight," Joshua told Futch. _Those memories came back to Futch, haunting him.

"A Dragon Knight," Futch repeated under his breath. He tightened his grip on the tough stiff scale. The Chibi Star turned around; nearly bumping into Humphrey. "Oh, sorry," Futch told the large armored man.

"You miss being a Dragon Knight," Humphrey told Futch. When not being silent, the Tenyu Star always got to point of matters. Futch nodded, depressed. "We can go look for another dragon," Humphrey said next, utterly surprising Futch.

"You mean it?" Futch asked. "You'll help me find another dragon?" Humphrey nodded, and he was one not to joke around much. "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Futch's depression was soon replaced with an impression of energetic eagerness and anxiety. He ran off the battlement and prepared to for the journey. Humphrey just followed behind, his face staying with the same expression he always has on his face.

* * * * * *

__

Six months after the Gate Rune War, South Window

"Anything new?" Futch asked Humphrey in the tavern of South Window City. Like most other taverns in the Toran Republic, the taverns in the Jowston-States weren't very different: smell of liquor and poor sluts spending their money to burn their worries. _"How pitiful," _Futch thoughts, as he examined his surrounding bar patrons. Turning back to Humphrey, Futch became disappointed when the man shook his head. Futch took another sip from his mug, a non-alcoholic contents since he was only 12. Humphrey, on the other hand, drink was full of alcohol, but the Tenyu Star seemed to have an immunity to that stuff, since this was his fifth mug and he still wasn't hallucinating, or rambling, if the man with this large sword ever did ramble.

Humphrey gulped the last of his drink, then stood up. "Get some sleep," was all he told Futch. Futch was about to protest, but son shut his mouth, then finished his drink.

"When will you stop treating me like a kid?" Futch complained to Humphrey as he walked upstairs. Humphrey remained silent and didn't break his stride. Futch grunted, then followed the older man up to the their room.

* * * * * *

__

Eleven months after the Gate Rune War, Muse

"You know nothing?" Futch asked the bartender of the tavern for the fifth time. Again, the bartender shook his head, and decided to leave the former Dragon Knight alone to serve some other customers.

"You've should've stopped after the second try," Humphrey told the Chibi Star in his same tone of voice. Futch snarled, then stormed upstairs to his room at the inn. Humphrey remained his in same stature, then tossed some coins onto the bar table, requesting a drink.

* * * * * *

__

Eight-teen moths after the Gate Rune War, Kyaro

"What do you expect to find in this village?" Futch asked his companion curiously. Being within the Highland territory was not something Futch wanted to do, but it came to it.

"We may find something from Master Genkaku," Humphrey told his younger travelling companion. Futch just replied with a rude remark, and two headed towards the house of this "master" Genkaku.

* * * * * *

"May I help you?" the young girl asked. Her smile was cheery as she greeted the two travelers. The courtyard was large and probably used as a training ground, as Humphrey observed.

"We request an audience with your Master Genkaku," Humphrey replied. The girl seemed dumb-founded.

"Maybe you shouldn't have talked so formally," Futch whispered to Humphrey, but the Tenyu Star ignored the comment. Futch shook his head slightly, then waited patiently for the girl to come back with an answer.

"Father will see you now. Please come this way," the young girl replied, and lead the two towards the interior of the structure.

* * * * * *

"Thank you, Nanami," Genkaku told the young girl once Futch and Humphrey were seated at the table. The one called Nanami bowed, then left the three in privacy. "So, what is it that you want to discuss with me?" Genkaku asked once Nanami was sufficiently away. Humphrey took the time to explain the entire story to Genkaku as Futch sat there, bored out of his mind, twirling his spear around a bit.

"You're going to drop that spear," Genkaku said, interrupting the story for a moment. As if on cue, Futch did drop his spear, the blade impaling into the floor a few inches from his foot.

"You distracted me, old man!" Futch exclaimed, unable to control his boredom, frustration, and anger.

"Futch!" Humphrey yelled out, silencing the Dragon Knight. Genkaku chuckled.

"Don't worry, " he replied. "Kids still do that once I prove them wrong. They just hate an old man showing them otherwise." He smiled, then continued to listen what Humphrey had to say. Futch only crossed his arms and continued to listen with little interest.

* * * * * *

Only when Futch heard the word "Dragon" by Genkaku did the boy snap to attentions, almost instantaneously wake up from his light slumber. His eyes shoot wide open as he watched the two other occupants talk, a small map on the table.

"I heard rumors of a dragon in the Matilda Knight's domain," Genkaku told Humphrey. He pointed out a location on the map. Futch was tempted to rip the map from the grasp of Humphrey, but restrained himself. "I suggest heading towards the capital of Rockaxe." Humphrey nodded, then took the map from Genkaku, rolled it up, placed it in his pouch, and then stood up.

"Thank you, master Genkaku," Humphrey told the old man humbly. Genkaku only nodded back, then the two visitors left the confines of the home.

* * * * * *

"So, we're going to Rockaxe then, right?!" Futch asked Humphrey enthusiastically. He was almost jumping up and down as he waited impatiently for an answer. The two trekked out of Kyaro and were heading down the road towards the domain of Matilda Knights. Humphrey only nodded his answer, making his companion go ballistic.

"We're going to find a dragon!!" he yelled out. Humphrey looked at the eccentric boy, then continued on. He thought it was unusual for a child to place all their hopes on a rumor, but he was happy Futch was in a good mood.

* * * * * *

__

Twenty-Four months after the Gate Rune War, Muse-Matilda border

"What do you mean you can't let us through!?" Futch yelled at the border guards. The two white armored Matilda Knights stood their ground.

"Reports of a smuggling operation within these lands have cause all traffic between the other lands to cease until the investigation is over," the guard reported in an almost mechanical voice that has told many other travelers.

"But we need to find a dragon!!" Futch yelled back. The two guards started at the boy, the both burst in to laughter.

"What would a dragon be doing in our lands?" one said, after pausing from his laugh for a brief moment. "Besides, dragons only grow in the Dragon Den, and I doubt a kid like you would be fit for a Dragon Knight!"

"What?!" Futch exclaimed. He grabbed his spear and was about to assault the border guards when Humphrey grabbed Futch's hand.

"We'll wait until the investigation is over," he told the ex-Dragon Knight calmly.

"But?!" Futch objected, but was silenced almost instantly. "Fine," he muttered under his breath, and lowered his spear.

* * * * * *

__

Thirty months after the Gate Rune War, Rockaxe

The bar patron only shook his head. Futch, disappointed in being unable to find any information about dragons, sulked back towards his table and slumped into the chair.

"Nothing…" he told Humphrey sullenly, as the Tenyu Star finished yet another mug of beer. He placed the mug on the table, flipped some Potch onto the table, and then stood up.

"Get some rest," he told Futch, before walking towards his room at a nearby inn. Futch nodded slowly, the 14-year-old continuing his drinking.

* * * * * *

_Futch…_

"What…?" Futch asked, drowsily, opening his eyes slowly to the ensuing darkness. "Humphrey, what is it?" he asked, then almost snapped up right in his bed, realizing he didn't share his room with Humphrey.

_Futch…_

"Who is it?" he yelled out into the darkness of the room. He slipped out of the bed and walked towards the window, the moonlight flowing through the transparent material 

_Futch…out here…_

"Who?" Futch asked, staring out the window. Something was beckoning him, but he didn't know what. The Dragon Knight took out his black dragon scale from his pocket and gripped it in his hand.

_Futch…_

"I'm coming," the dragon knight replied, leaving the room. He walked through the darkness, unnaturally avoiding all the obstacles in his path. Soon, the Chibi Star reached the entrance of Rockaxe, which was unusually not guarded. Taking a step out of city boundaries, the dragon knight was happy at whom he saw.

"Black!" Futch exclaimed, running towards the black dragon.

_"Futch…" _the black dragon replied, audible be an unknown means, but the Chibi Star didn't care.

"Black, you're okay…" Futch continued, cradling the dragon at its neck, a tear falling down his cheek. The black dragon remained silent. Only did time pass that Futch realized something was wrong. "Black, is something wrong?"

"You betrayed me," the dragon replied, in an angered tone. Futch looked up, taken aback.

"Black?" he asked, unsure on how to respond.

_"I said I would protect to and this is how you repay me?!" _the dragon continued, his yell causing Futch to take a step backwards.

"Black, what do you mean?!" Futch asked, even more confused.

_"Is your status as a Dragon Knight more important then me?" _Black asked next. _"You would betray me and look for another dragon just to become what?! A Dragon Knight! Am I just a piece of discarded trash now?!"_

"No…I didn't mean it…" Futch stammered, but couldn't find his words. Tears of sadness flowed down his cheeks.

_"You sicken me!" _Black retorted, then turned around and opened his wings, taking to the sky. The black dragon didn't even glance back at his former friend.

"Black!!!" Futch yelled out in a futile attempt for forgiveness.

* * * * * *

Futch awakened from his slumber, panting hard.

"It's just a dream…" he told himself. "Only a dream…" he continued, reassuring himself. The ex-dragon knight stood up and walked towards the window, staring out at the stars. "It was only a dream…nothing serious…" Futch told himself. He clutched his hand but found something resting in it. Opening his hand, he found an item: a black dragon scale.

* * * * * *

__

Thirty-three months after the Gate Rune War, Highway village

Humphrey sat back down at the bar table, and walked Futch idly mix his drink with a spoon.

"You haven't asked a single person about dragons since we left Rockaxe," Humphrey commented. Futch remained silent as he continued to stir idly. Humphrey just shrugged off the silence and decided to leave Futch alone.

* * * * * *

"Cool, you were a dragon knight?!" Kent asked Futch. Futch nodded, sullenly. "Can I see your dragon?!" Kent asked next, excited. Futch remained silent. "Can I, please?!" Kent asked next.

"Shut up, kid!" Futch barked at Kent, causing the desired effect. The two remained silent until Futch started again. "Okay, I don't have a dragon."

"You don't?" Kent asked, confused.

"He died," Futch continued, taking a sip from the drink he had.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kent apologized. "Well, I hope you get another one soon then!" he chirped in next enthusiastically. Futch only remained silent.

* * * * * *

__

Thirty-four months after the Gate Rune War, Mt. Rakutei

"I'll destroy the egg then if you don't want it," Humphrey replied calmly, drawing his sword.

"NO!" Futch replied, stopping the knight from getting any closer to the wild dragon egg.

"Then why won't you adopt it?" Kent asked, standing beside Humphrey.

"Because…" Futch started, paused, then confessed that he was betraying Black by finding another dragon. The other two remained silent.

"Don't worry, you are not betraying Black," Nanami said from behind the two. Her brother nodded in agreement. "You'll always remember Black. You just want to find a dragon to fulfill the duties of a Dragon Knight. I'm sure Black won't mind." Futch remained silent.

"Look," Kent said, pointing towards the dragon egg. Futch turned around and saw cracks appear on the egg.

"It's hatching," Futch muttered, a small claw popping out of the egg. Soon, the exterior of the shell was penetrated, small, white dragon pup appearing from the egg.

"It's cute," Nanami commented. "Go ahead Futch, take it." Futch looked back at the other two companions, seeing they were nodding too.

"I'll always remember you, Black," Futhc muttered under his breath, then picked up the baby dragon. The white pup cried out in happiness. "I'll name it Bright."

"It's a great name!" Kent told Futch enthusiastically. Futch smiled.

* * * * * *

__

Highway village

Futch was about to leave town after a day of rest, ready to kick the crap out of Highland soldiers. He took a ig breath of air, then continued on when he was rudely interrupted by the voice of Kent behind him.

"Before I forget, here," Kent told Futch, handing him the black dragon scale he borrowed.

"Keep it," Futch told Kent. "It's my promise that I'll take you on a ride on my dragon."

"You mean it?! Thanks!" Kent exclaimed, but stopped. "But what about your memories of Black?" Futch looked up at the sky.

"I don't need a scale to remember him," Futch told the younger boy. "I know he's in my heart."

A small cloud floated in the sky, resembling the shape of a dragon, which smiled down at Futch.

Fin

   [1]: mailto:TheoLeung@Sprint.ca



End file.
